Gipsy into the stars
by THEWARPATH101
Summary: A story that no one else has done


Hey guys if you read any of my other stories there's usually banter between me and deadpool which isn't always funny but for this story I'm just gonna explain a few things first off.

im not one to remember every detail of a movie or especially a 6 season tv show so there may be a few things that I don't remember the name of or Dont know even existed and am to lazy to research what it is an example would be a jedi form or stance or a name of a blaster but other than that I will do the best I can.

Another thing I want to address is that I'm not good with punctuation,I can forget how to spell words,or I can't figure out how two characters can have a conversation without having the word "said" in it.

and now that that is done with let's get into the story,but I'm telling you right now that this is not something that can happen when jipsy is falling through the drift this is gonna take place right after yancy gets ripped out of the jaeger.

ok that's it enjoy :)

* * *

Raleigh's pov

my brother yancy just got ripped out right in front of me I felt his pain,his feeling of helplessness,his fear it all washed down on me like a tidal wave, and then there was nothing, darkness, that's when I knew he was gone

I then quickly turned my attention to the fight I saw knifehead biting what's left of my left arm which there really isn't anything left and then I looked to the boat and saw the scared faces of fishermen that have family's,they told us what would happen if we stepped into a jaeger alone but right now that didn't matter all that matters is that I finish this fight

I transferred my energy cannon disk to my right hand anger pulsing through my veins I wait for the cannon to fully charge before I fire when it was fully charged there was a malfunction, an energy overload, must be from the damage but no matter what happens this kaiju needs to die, for yancy and then, I fired

it felt like an eternity all I could see was the flash and the image of my brother dying and then I came back to reality,the first thing I saw was that it was daytime I looked around and all I saw was ocean miles and miles of ocean I looked down and the boat was gone,but knifehead' dead body was there floating around I shot one shot at his head to make sure he was dead then I looked at the damages to gipsy ,a huge hole in the head,the left arm ripped off,a good sized hole in the chest, and godamnit the bastard scratched the paint,I looked over to yancy to see his reaction but all I was looking at was a hole and an empty station for a pilot,right yancy is gone, then I felt a pain surge in my left arm of course my arm is in pain I just felt what it feels like to have an arm ripped off, 1and then I started walking

I was walking for what feels like hours maybe it was just a few minutes I thought I would never find land but then I saw what looks like a white blur and since it was the only thing I have seen in a while I started to walk towards it my body hurting more each step that's not gonna be good.

* * *

shaak ti's pov

I was taking a walk with one of the main kaminoans we were having a discussion about if we should find a new DNA for new clone troopers

the mango fett DNA is growing more unstable as we speak the kaminoan told me,the more we stretch it the bigger of chance that the clone troopers will have some deficiencies

well it may be a good idea to have a new source of DNA for new clones but we may not have a good enough contender to host new DNA,I responded

Then the floor vibrated,I thought it was nothing until it vibrated again, then again,and again' then I rushed out to one of the platforms outside with a few clones and when I got out there I saw a medium sized crowd of clones looking at something

what are you all looking at?I asked a clone

he looked at me and then pointed out to sea not saying a word as he did it

I looked to where he was pointing and my eyes widened,a giant blue robot was slowly but surely making its way toward the station limping for each step, I ordered all clones to battle stations but ordered them not to fire unless I say so

When it was closer I got a better look at it,It was heavily damaged with a gaping hole in the side of its head,Its left arm was completely ripped off,And it had a good sized hole in its chest area it looked like it just went through some fight

then I saw the details of the robot,It has a mostly blue paint job with a bit of red in it,it has giant turbine in its chest smoldering with heat, its head had a yellow visor nothing like I have seen before,it also has what looks like a custom pin-up girl sticker,some of the clones have them on they're dropships

It was about 2 miles away and all the clones were tensing up some of them were gripping there blasters tightly,some were saying prayers,others were already taking aim, then the robot was right infront of us it took 2 more steps before it collapsed on it's nees and and it took two more "née" steps and then it collapsed its nees were still in the water along with its legs but its torso,head,and arm was on a platform and everyone raced towards that platform

* * *

no one's pov

everyone raced to the platform by everyone I mean most of the clones and shaak ti the kaminoans were just observing from a safe distance

a few seconds passed and then everyone was there and then a minute passed

you two,shaak ti ordered,pointing to two clone troopers,enter the hole in the head and tell me what you see

the two troopers looked at each other and then saluted the jedi before slowly walking towards the hole with there blasters up,but before the troopers even took 5 steps a figure starts climbing out and every trooper on that platform points they're guns at the figure

once the figure was almost all the way out they could see he was a human

* * *

Raleighs pov

I started climbing out of the hole in gipsy's once I was out I saw at least 100 maybe 200 creatures pointing strange weapons at me and a different creature looking at me

I stood up and took a few steps looking around or limping steps,the creature at that moment activated a sword of some sort and was getting into what looks like a defensive stance,I kept limping turning around but walking backwards I looked down a put my hand to a bleeding spot in my armor,the main creature murmured a few things to me in the lines of, sir are you ok? Who are you? And, what happened to you? But I mostly just heard ringing, I murmered yancy a few times and then I collapsed onto the ground

I saw the creature and some white creatures looking over me and then the different creature yelled out ,We need a medic!,and then I had a few big breaths and then I blacked out.

* * *

So this is pretty much gonna be the greatest story I have done (I hope) and the second chapter will come out soon

and also there is no 5 years later in this story

and I have an extremely important question for everyone in there opinion for something that could happen in pacific rim 2

that question is

who thinks the guy in the original scene when gipsy collapsed at the bay

will

find

his

boat?!

:p that's it for right now folks but tune in next time on. TOTAl DRAMA ISLA... shit wrong show, CUTT!


End file.
